


Catastrophe

by Annette_ConAsra69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_ConAsra69/pseuds/Annette_ConAsra69
Summary: Draco hated himself.Despised, even.Thought himself a catastrophe.Would try to change every little thing about himself given the chance.That was how Harry found him; homeless, stabbing his Dark Mark with a dirty knife he most likely found in the garbage can.And he learned to love the blond.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Catastrophe

Draco hated himself. 

Despised, even. 

Thought himself a catastrophe. 

Would try to change every little thing about himself given the chance. 

That was how Harry found him; homeless, stabbing his Dark Mark with a dirty knife he most likely found in the garbage can. 

And he learned to love the blond. 

But Draco was broken. He wasn't ready for a relationship until he could love himself, or at least learn to. 

They loved each other, and they knew. But they separated with a promise of wait, because love blossoming whilst one side is not mentally okay would have a bigger chance to wither and die. 

Draco's health was their utmost priority. 

Time was complicated. If you knew what was going to happen, it was sacred. 

As Harry waited for Draco—two years and seventeen days it took—he wished endlessly for time to go faster. 

Their relationship flourished. Had their second anniversary and Draco moved in. Got a dog and some goldfishes, built a garden that rivaled the Manor's golden days (minus the peacocks.) 

Got married in the midst of spring, had a ball and everything because Draco had learnt to re-cherish the pure look customs from which he was raised. And Harry cherished Draco so he went along with it, even though everyone knew the 'dance of the ball' was the one between Draco and Narcissa. They were a force of nature in the ballroom, perhaps that was why the blond loved it so much. Dancing. 

Harry couldn't dance. He spent the time worrying about stepping on Draco's feet and  _ actually  _ stepping on Draco's feet, but he reckoned his husband enjoyed the dance just as much as he did with his mum. After all, Draco'd never got a bigger grin at his face than when Harry fell on his arse in the middle of the room. 

Darn. Harry loved Draco. 

That night, they lost their virginity because Draco was surprisingly a 'no sex until after marriage' kind of person and Harry was never interested to lose it before. The night spent filled with tentative, exploring touches and tender kisses in dim light was arguably their best night together. 

Five years in and everything was good. They occasionally bickered like an elderly couple, but those really only made them fall in love even more. Everything was good. 

But then Draco got kidnapped. 

And he was tortured. 

Reminded of how to hate himself. 

Reminded of why he  _ should  _ hate himself. 

They reopened and re-reopened the Sectumsempra wounds, making him think that if Harry found him, he'd probably look away in disgust. 

After all, Draco would do the exact same. 

He was disgusting. 

He was a catastrophe. 

He was trapped for many days inside that dark room, a dimly-lit room yet resembling nothing of the night he and Harry first spent together. It was sickening. 

They said they'd kill him on the fourteenth day of keeping him. 

Time was complicated. If you knew what was going to happen, it was sacred. 

It was exactly on the thirteenth day that he was found. Saved. Embraced by the strong, safe arms he had longed and missed so much. 

But then he opened his eyes and pushed Harry away, because Harry  _ shouldn't  _ be seeing him like this. If he saw the scars, he'd leave Draco. And Draco couldn't bear to be left. 

But Harry knew what he was thinking. And Harry loved him. 

Patiently,  _ lovingly _ , he brought Draco home. 

He vowed he'd remind Draco that he  _ loved  _ him, until Draco wouldn't ever doubt the fact, no matter if he was a catastrophe. 


End file.
